darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Beta 2.0
Beta 2.0 (+ Hotfix 1) Oh my, is this the THIRD update this month? Why, yes it is! This update brings you improvements (especially to gamepad support) and a lot of fixes. Changelog * A new NPC! He replaces The Three in chapter 1. Don't worry, The Three are still in the game :D * A lot of new sounds and music (but it's mostly for epilogue :P). * Added support for resolutions above 1080p and ultra widescreen monitors. This is not recommended, but it's your choice! :) * Raised minimum requirements to 4 GB RAM. You can still play on a PC with only 3GB of RAM, but MAY on very rare occasions cause a crash. * Added a Help screen in main menu with explanation about controls. * Help popups no longer show up if you've skipped the prologue. * Added new video to end of prologue. * It will be much harder to drag objects with your hands grabbing the air instead of the object. * Fixed performance drop for some players when being chased by characters. * Fixed some wardrobes blocking character pathfinding. * Removed pathfinding penalty for mushrooms on the wall. * Fixed some characters not having legs... * Fixed footstep sounds for characters. * Removed white flash when starting up game. * Added new ruins to chapter 2. * Removed "loading" and "generating world" texts. * You will now see the #21 key on fullscreen when picking it up. * Fixed being able to roll over buttons after starting a new profile. * Black growth takes damage fluidly - not in 0.5 second intervals. * Fixed locked container in first hideout. * Added better icon to executable. * Fixed issue where melee sensors could remain for longer than they should on low framerates. * Fixed footsteps in a lot of places. Still needs some work. * "Jump" is now "Vault". * Removed duplicate "That fucker stole my key". * Bike man now transports stuff on new day too. * Fixed some bad dialogues. * Fixed metal door in radio tower dream. * Fixed some maps not working. * Finally fixed glitch while starting game where the fade from black would bug out sometimes. * Fixed game unpausing for a split second when going from map to journal and vice versa. * Fixed aim / run glitch when opening and closing map or journal. * Fixed error when mashing escape button during oven lighting in dialogue, leaving dialogue and leaving the essence menu. * Fixed disappearing smoke in huge bonfire on swamps. * Fixed Swamper sometimes bugging out on swamps. * Fixed Musician sound event on swamps. * Fixed sometimes being able to move characters around while they're playing a custom animation (and them not reacting to you). * Fixed map to holes location not working. * Fixed a tree with a body on it sometimes being rotated incorrectly. * Fixed chomper junior sometimes getting stuck on a wall in the well underground. * Fixed enemies wanting to attack wolfman. * Fixed bug when the beartrap effect wears off and you have a open inventory. * Fixed fade out after dialogue sometimes being choppy. * Fixed "broken" mushroom in underground before chapter 2. * Fixed eating chomper in a cottage in the swamps not reacting to player. * Fixed player being frozen after getting caught in a beartrap, then going into inventory and grabbing the item from the currently selected hotbar slot. * Fixed some missing item names / descriptions. * Fixed events in radio tower dream in Doctor's house. * Removed big table from forest hideout. * Fixed bad colliders in Chicken Lady's shed. * Fixed metal door in radio tower after reloading a save there. * Fixed item menu glitching out if immediately tried to open it two times in a row in inventory. * Crafting menu is not visible until you get the torch blueprint in the prologue. * Player thoughts (the text at the bottom of the screen) displayed when examining notes no longer overwrite the current thoughts for other objects. Plus they disappear when no longer examining the note. * Fixed flares and matchsticks lights glitching out when running. * Fixed savage in cottage between meadow and forest bugging out. * Added icons to locations between biomes. * Better selection areas for barricaded windows. * Removed option to select the "confirm" button with the gamepad in the skills menu. * Fixed being able to select some objects through doors. * Fixed a few issues with gasoline. * Fixed burning sound staying indefinitely sometimes for items / characters with shadow armor. * Fixed glitch when trying to scroll the hotbar during world generation. * Wolfman now despawns during the day in your hideout. * Removed controller menu in prologue. * Fixed pig lover chest code. * Fixed missing help popup for the context menu during prologue. * Fixed melee aiming indicator visible after the morning starts. * Fixed item / effect popup visible after the morning starts. * The skills menu will not hide when the morning starts. * Fixed underground metal door being examinable even after it has been opened by doc. * Fixed drag area for controls menu inputs. * Fixed being able to transfer items to the shop menu when trading with doctor in chapter 2. * Added additional info to underground entrance about taking your stuff with you. * Better menu for choosing resolutions. * Ambient pig sounds are removed after killing the sow. * Added status effect when using the well. * Hopefully fixed performance drop during banshee attacks. * Fixed sounds epically overlapping for banshees and fires. * Fixed music ducking when being surrounded by fire. * Improved "Crafting" UI text. * Fixed crate covered in black substance sometimes being resistant to light. * Fixed torch lighting the area (in terms of game logic) even though it was extinguished. * Removed context menu from the well. * Removed duplicate reminder from the Cripple about the Tree. * The Tree burning sound is now only heard inside the location (not anywhere in the world). * Fixed table leg not being destroyed, and chompers not running away after leaving the shed in radio tower dream. * Hopefully fixed sprite glitch for lamps. * Changed "gossip" to "examine" for Talking Tree dialogue. * Fixed Mushroom Granny corpse being on wrong layer. * When transporting the Child to Elephants, you will instantly go to dialogue. This solves issues if you killed one of the characters before talking to the Elephants again. * Fixed a important event not being fired when transporting the Child. * Different reaction when trying to kill The Three or the new NPC. * Fixed bug when killing the chomper that was cut in half before it would finish it's cutting in half animation. * Fixed small bug when asking the Doctor to open the underground door. * Fixed lag for some locations outside of the main world. * Fixed not all sounds fading when getting killed. * Fixed sound cutoff sometimes when going into dreams. * Fixed shadow being visible for a split second when diving in / out of water. * Fixed a very rare issue with some events being fired prematurely for dreams. * Fixed some cottages in the swamps being incorrectly flooded. Gamepad Improvements * You do not need to press the "Run" button on the gamepad anymore - if you tilt the analog stick to the max, you will start running automatically. * Removed glitchy way to pick up items around you when in inventory. * Added icon indicating the currently selected inventory item has a additional action. * Cursor hides instantly when going into inventory. * Removed cursor in many menus where it is not used. * Fixed having to press "B" when having a effect on the effect bar selected to remove the popup. * Added icon to the close button in the syringe menu. * Fixed exploit during disarming traps. * Fixed issues with entering / leaving gamepad mode in lots of menus. * Added better way of moving the cursor on the map. * The same is for examining items and notes. * Fixed being able to transfer items and drag and drop them when examining a note. * Fixed bad cursor position when opening the context menu. * Fixed cursor sometimes being invisible when opening context / build menu. * Fixed item popup not showing up when stopping examining item. * Fixed item popup not refreshing when exiting context menu in inventory. * Fixed cursor showing up when dying. * Fixed gamma settings. * Fixed first menu button not being selected when exiting gamma menu. * Better object selection when the right analog stick is untouched. * Removed "Far look" button. * Better item throwing. If you're aiming a throwable item, the cursor will have a farther reach. * Fixed several object selection issues. * Fixed not being able to run with the flare. * Running will not stop aiming with a weapon anymore. * Fixed not being able to select stuff if there's a ton of gasoline in front of you. * Fixed not being able to stack items with drag and drop. * Fixed item dropping if being selected in inventory and leaving inventory. * Fixed item selection icon persisting on hotbar sometimes We'd be happy to hear feedback about the gamepad controls, especially the new way you run :) In other news, we've been working on backer rewards and promotional material for the release too. Some of it is reaaaallly badass, and we CAN'T WAIT to show this stuff to you! Hotfix 1, 30.06 * Fixed bug if you started dragging something and mashed Aim or Inventory buttons. * Fixed chomper in Musician's Parents' house not getting up when eating. * Fixed Musician violin still playing after being eaten by chomper. * Fixed missing cursor if went to map / skills menu when having something selected. * Fixed some missing translations. * Removed resolution warning for screen height between 1080 and 1200. * Fixed sofa being unrepairable. * Fixed metal door sounds after game load. The Acid Wizard Category:News Category:Patch Notes